Keep it to yourself!
by blackrose2002
Summary: Authors note: I don't own the Gorillaz stuff, i do own only the story i am writing and the character.


**Keep it to yourself.**

Authors note: Don't own any of the Gorillaz stuff, all but this plot and the character.

I woke up one morning feeling rather… tired. Last nights party was very up tight. I don't know why we celebrated, everyone was not happy… One of my best friends and co- worker died last night. But everyone insisted I party because I was locked up in my room for a long time, never came out for anything including using the bathroom. I just didn't go. I hid under my covers of my bed. I sighed a long, hard sigh then turned in my bed. My bright blue eyes tracing the cracks in the ceiling. I rubbed my tired head. My body was sore. The drinks I had really affected my body in more then one way. I got up and walked towards the door.

I opened and closed the door. I walked out into the snow covered street. Everyone was around my house. My friends, family and co-workers. I looked at them then nodded softly, "I will be alright." I smiled trying to cover up my sadness. I walked past everyone towards my work. The cold weather touched my feet. I shivered at the slightest touch of it. A few blocks away from the 'block part', I fell to my knees and cried. Tears fell and it felt like I couldn't stop them. "Why? Why did she have to die?" I shouted out towards the sky. The clouded sky was slowly sprinkling snow from above. I blushed softly as one of them touched my cheek softly. "Hey are you alright?" Asked someone behind me. I turned my head to see a man. He was rather big, he was black. I nodded quickly then got up slowly. But my knees gave out on me as I did so. I fell backwards; I closed my eyes and hoped that the fresh snow will hit me. But it never came matter a fact, two strong arms were around me. I blushed and looked up at him. "Ah… thanks." I whispered while getting up and walking off towards somewhere.

"Hey… you know you can come with me to get a coffee or something to warm you up." He said while smiling a little. I smiled back then rubbed my head a little, "Alright… maybe that will take my mind off of all the things I had wrong today." I whispered while smiling. He walked towards some weird building. "Hopefully you're good at running." He said while rubbing his head. "Why?" I asked him while blinking. "Because…" He whispered. I heard moaning from behind me. I gasped and felt my hair on the back of my neck stand up. "You guys… ah… have zombies?" I asked while turning around to see limping body figures walking towards me. I ran towards the building next to the person. All a sudden I tripped over a high plowed rock. I gasped and rolled down the hill a little. "Oh boy!" He shouted while stopping and turning around towards me. I stopped only a few feet from the zombies. "Ah Fuck!" I shouted while trying to get up, but on my way down I cut up my knees. I slowly got up but when I did get up, three zombies were already over me. "No!" I shouted.

"Duck!" Shouted someone behind me. I dove into the dirt as something flew over me and knocking over the zombies. I looked up to see a girl, and then someone grabbed my arm and roughly pulled me up to my feet. I grunted and leaned against the person. "Oi! Let's get goin'!" Shouted the man. I blinked and turned towards him. It was a man with greenish skin with a cigarette in his mouth.

He had a red eye and a black eye. "Noodle, come on!" He shouted towards her. He picked me up over his shoulder and ran off towards the building. He opened and closed the door quickly. He sat me down on a chair. I stared off in a daze. Then I shook it off when I heard that man screaming, "Wot' the Flick, Russell!" He shouted at him. I looked at the man and blinked, "Brin' this gurl to this damned place!" He shouted. Russell looked at me then said, "She was cold… and plus she needed to talk to someone because she acted really depressed." He said while nodding towards me. I blushed then looked away. The green person looked at me then said, "Is that true?" He asked me. "I… yeah…" I whispered while looking away. He walked over to me, touched my face softly then pushed my face hard to the side. I grunted and felt my whole body give up and fell to the ground. "Murdoc!" Shouted Russell.

I slowly got up and looked up at him, "She is a damn curse…" He said while smiling, "I like that…" He whispered. I looked up at him and growled softly. "If I am correct, you're F.A.N.G? Flower, Anti, Neglected, Growth?" He asked while smiling. "My name is just Fang… I hate my real name." I said while growling softly. I jumped up and smashed my head against his chin. He fell backwards holding his mouth. He knocked over Russell on accident. I growled, "Call me by my real name and see what happens. I will take that tongue of yours, chop it off and wrap it around your damn neck. I turned towards the door and someone grabbed my arm. I was about to punch that person but when I turned around to see it was Noodle. I blushed softly. "Yes Noodle?" I asked while blushing softly. "Don't… go…" She whispered. I looked at Murdoc who was bleeding from his mouth. "Fine… but if anyone of you guys even think of touching me… I will tear you up from the inside out." I said while glaring at Murdoc.

I walked with her slowly around the house. She showed me everything that there needs to be showed. She stopped at a door. "And this is 2-D's room." She said while knocking on the door. Inside I heard a keyboard stop and then something was knocked over. I blinked softly then the door opened wide. "Yes Noodle?" He asked while smiling. He looked at me then blushed quickly. "2-D this is a friend of Russell's, Fang, this is 2-D our lead singer." She said while smiling. "Nice to meet you fang…"He whispered while holding out his hand. I looked down at it then blinked. I took it slowly then shook his hand. "Nice to meet you too." I said while smiling. "Um…" He started while rubbing his head a little. I blinked then smiled. "I have to go say sorry to Murdoc, 2-D… I kind of well…" "Knocked a few teeth out of his mouth!" Shouted Noodle. "Yeah… banged my head against his chin. Wasn't a pretty sight." I said while smiling. "Hey at least you did that. No one ever touched him." He said while smiling. I nodded then said, "I might have to hid in your room so keep the door unlock." I said while smiling and winking. He nodded then smiled.

Coming soon!


End file.
